Failed
by Death Hime
Summary: Un amor que no se concretó...destruido...ReitaxRuki/Yaoi/the GazettE


**Ruki POV**

El mar es el único lugar capaz de contener mis emociones, no quiero recordar por qué los deje, solo sé que ahora los extraño.

Ellos no eran simples chicos para mi, Kyuyou, Yutaka, Akira y Yuu eran mis hermanos, con quienes contaba para todo, son incontables los buenos momentos que viví con ellos y a pesar todas las peleas, guardo conmigo lo bueno.

Diría que ahora que las olas chocan con más fuerza y la tormenta se aproxima es el momento propicio.

Dejo en tierra las cosas que alguien pueda necesitar más que yo ahora, veo por ultima vez la foto que secretamente siempre llevo de Akira, no comprendo por qué jamás se lo dije, guardar estos sentimientos me ha matado por años. El verlo lejano, solo amigo y a veces indiferente me ha hecho un gran daño y es hora de acabar con el dolor.

_"Son tan simples las cosas que he dejado por ti,_

_son tan mundanas e insignificantes las que te he dado,_

_que solo hay una última oportunidad para que me comprendas..._

_No son necesarios lamentos ni lagrimas,_

_esto es para ti y por ti,_

_entregar mi vida incluso no será suficiente..._

_No sufras ni te mortifiques,_

_el valor que he tenido en vida para ocultarte mi amor,_

_te lo regalo al confesártelo en mi muerte,_

_Reita... Querido Reita..._

_Tal vez jamás llegues a oír mi voz diciendo estás palabras,_

_debes saber cuanto te amo_

_Encontraré alivio en la inmensidad de las lagrimas que he llorado_

_en las que ahora me hundo..._

_Incluso si lo supieras, si dijeras que me amaras,_

_morir por ti no es una recompensa suficiente a tu existencia_

_El significado de este adiós..._

_Más que recordarlo, me gustaría que lo olvidases..._

_Vive eternamente en mi ausencia_

_No abandones nada de lo que has dejado atrás_

_Me sostendré a mi agonía_

_mientras tu sonrisa se desvanece..._

_Esperaré eternamente si es necesario..._

_Pues ni la eternidad es suficiente espera para tu amor..._

Matsumoto Takanori_"_

**Fin Ruki POV**

Habiendo dejado la carta junto a sus pertenencias dejó que su cuerpo fuera recibido por el agua, con todos sus dolores y pecados se sumergió hasta finalmente perderse en lo oscuro de las profundidades, creyendo oír en su último sueño, la voz de aquel a quien amaba llamando por él...

**Reita POV**

Lo vi desde lejos, tratando de no perturbar su meditación. Se veía triste y muy diferente. Hace tan solo unos meses su apariencia era brillante, llena de energía y de vida. Ahora parecía un fantasma, su cabello lacio, opaco y su rostro casi inerte. Nunca antes lo había visto tan mal.

Después de tanto tiempo de llorar y extrañarlo, lo que más deseaba era correr y abrazarle, pero puede que el verme otra vez después de la riña que provocó su salida del grupo no le haga bien.

Si pudiera gritarle cuanto lo quiero en realidad. Pero nada es tan simple, esto no es tan simple, debo hallar el momento. Creo que me lo digo más como excusa para alejarme que como motivación para acercarme.

Limpió sus lagrimas y se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta dejando junto a ella sus cosas y un trozo de papel que el viento trajo hasta mi.

"_Son tan simples las cosas que he dejado por ti,_

_son tan mundanas e insignificantes las que te he dado,_

_que solo hay una última oportunidad para que me comprendas..._

_No son necesarios lamentos ni lagrimas,_

_esto es para ti y por ti,_

_entregar mi vida incluso no será suficiente..._

_No sufras ni te mortifiques,_

_el valor que he tenido en vida para ocultarte mi amor,_

_te lo regalo al confesártelo en mi muerte,_

_Reita... Querido Reita..._

_Tal vez jamás llegues a oír mi voz diciendo estás palabras,_

_debes saber cuanto te amo_

_Encontraré alivio en la inmensidad de las lagrimas que he llorado_

_en las que ahora me hundo..._

_Incluso si lo supieras, si dijeras que me amaras,_

_morir por ti no es una recompensa suficiente a tu existencia_

_El significado de este adiós..._

_Más que recordarlo, me gustaría que lo olvidases..._

_Vive eternamente en mi ausencia_

_No abandones nada de lo que has dejado atrás_

_Me sostendré a mi agonía_

_mientras tu sonrisa se desvanece..._

_Esperaré eternamente si es necesario..._

_Pues ni la eternidad es suficiente espera para tu amor..._

Matsumoto Takanori_"_

La más agonizante canción que Taka hubiera escrito iba dirigida a mi y correspondía a los sentimientos que he ocultado desde siempre. Tras leerla varias lágrimas ya cubrían mi rostro. Descubrí sus intenciones y me acerque para intentar detenerlo, pero mis piernas débiles y lentas no logran alcanzarlo y mis brazos cortos y sin fuerza no lo detienen, lo veo caer al agua y sumergirse en silencio.

Me derrumbo. No logro contener mi dolor y en un ahogado grito me lanzo tras él.

- Ruki!- Fue la última palabra que pronuncié antes de llenar mi ser de agua...

**Fin Reita POV**

El cielo lloró la muerte de un amor no concretado y el mar mezclado con las lagrimas se volvió oscuro, llenándose de las emociones depositadas en él... el dolor, la tristeza, el más profundo y puro amor jamás experimentado... destruido...

_"Perdona a mi cuerpo que se congela,_

_perdona mi respiración deteniéndose,_

_perdona mis ojos cerrándose,_

_perdona mi corazón que deja de latir,_

_perdóname por amarte eternamente,_

_perdóname por estar aquí..."_


End file.
